Shin Donald Trump
Shin Donald Trump is obviously a parody of Shin Godzilla, but with Trump. He is the evil Kaiju that attacks Washington DC and evolved to try and become the president of the United States. Name It’s obviously Shin and Donald Trump put together. Appearance He has a body similar to Shin Godzilla, but with the head of Donald Trump, and where’s a suit. He has orange hair instead of dorsal spines. The second form is like a sea creature, but it has donald trumps head, and orange hair on the tail. Mthe third form has him upright, with hands and arms, along with more orange hair. The fourth form has him larger, with more orange hair, and a deeper orange complexion. He has a suit with fiery orange marking on it. He has baby arms, and later, his tail has Mike Pence’s Head on it. History It was near the presidential elections of 2016. Near Washington DC, the ocean near Virginis experoenced a violent eruption of steam. Later, a tail with orange hair came out of the water, wrighling around. The large structure was on the news. Soon after, a cluster of orange hair floated through the river towards Washington DC. It soon emerged from the water, and a strange marine animal thing with orange came out of the water. It started crashing through the streets, and a bunch of tweets started coming to people. He mocked a reporter, and made fun of a former Ms Universe. The White House Government official could not seem to counter the occurrence. Eventually, military was sent out. Suddenly, the creature evolved. It stood upright, and shouted that we need to build a wall. It began walking again. The military met the creature, bit didn’t fire, and the kaiju red to make America great again, and then turned to the sea. Later, the government was frightened to find that the new presidential roster had a name that said, Donald Trump. This information already went viral. Later, a Democratic envoy, Clinton, came to ate information on the creature, in exchange for candidacy. Outside the White House, hordes of people were waving Make America Great Again signs and chanting loudly. Much later, Shin Donald Trump had evolved bigly, into his fourth form, and was coming ashore. He was stomping across Virginia towards Washington DC. Military troops Caleb to fight off Trump, but the weapons were in affective. He destroyed them. He then head for Washington DC. It was now night. He crashed through the city, and stood near the White House. Then, a bomb strike blasted his back. This injured him. He then roared about decreasing tax cuts bigly. Then his orange hair began to glow. He started to shout and use the greatest words. These greatest words destroyed the bombing planes, killed off Marco Rubio, John McCain, Jeb Bush, Ben Carson, and Ted Cruz, along with decimating Washington DC. He then passed out after shouting too much. He was doramnt until about November, when finally, Clinton and Bernie Sanders has a plan to defeat Trump. Trump awoke, and then the military used arguments that could try and outmatch Trumps. He used the greatest words, and destroyed more stuff. As he began to tire out, his tail suddenly formed Mike Pence, and started to glow. Both he and his Mike Pence tail attacked. However, he tired out of energy. The military was able to collapse buildings on Shin Trump, and he couldn’t seem to pick himself up with his baby hands. They got a freezing coagulant into him. And just as he was going to attack with his sound blast, he froze. Abilites Having the Greatest Words Trump releases powerful blasts of sound that destroy stuff. Self Mutation Trump evolves himself bigly. Weaknesses Cooling Coagulant The coiling coagulant freezes him. Baby hands When he fell over, he found it difficult to get up because he could not lift himself with his tiny baby hands. Trivia * This is obviously a joke Kaiju based on Trump. I get it may seem a little late, but I just wanted to get it out there. * It would be a little goofy if this was how the 2016 presidential election happened in real life. Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:JohnGojira's Kaiju Category:Political Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Joke Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Kaiju based on Real People Category:Kaiju That will Make America Great Again